Teacher Love Relationship
by BabyStarStruck
Summary: 17 year old Gabriella Montez, student. 25 year old, Troy Bolton, teacher. 'This is wrong..' 'But it feels so right..' Troyella Zanessa TXG Trailer inside..
1. Trailer

Teacher Love Relationship

**17-year-old Gabriella Montez, straight A student**

_Shows Gabriella getting back a piece of work, with an A+_

**She has amazing friends**

_Shows Gabi, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Martha at a sleep over. Having a fun_

**Her life could get no better**

**However, what happens when a new teacher comes?**

"_Students this is Mr Bolton. He will be your new teacher." Principal Matsui explained_

**25-year-old, Troy Bolton. He is a total hottie, all the girls love him**

_Shows Troy teaching a gym class, he is wearing a white tank top. He was playing a game of basketball. He takes of his top. All the girls were drooling over his abs_

**He teaches gym and math class**

_Shows Troy teaching gym class and then math, with all the girls drooling_

**With all these girls over him, only one catches his eye**

_Shows Troy sitting at his desk, watching one student only. With her head down working on a pop quiz_

**17-year-old, perfect, Gabriella Montez**

"_Miss Montez, could you stay behind for a moment please?" Troy asked_

_Everyone left the classroom. Troy and Gabriella was the only people left. She walks over to his desk._

"_So what did you want to see me about?" she asked sweetly_

"_Well Gabriella, you are just an amazing student. I can't stop thing about you!" Troy exclaims. He leans in to kiss her. She also leans in_

**So they start a secret relationship**

_Shows Troy giving Gabriella a note, which says::_

_Meet at my apartment tonight, again. 7:00pm_

_--T x_

**But one day, it all turns to the worst**

_Shows Gabriella getting a text from an anonymous caller_

_I know what you and lover boy aka your TEACHER are up to. Do as I say or else I tell, and your precious lover/teacher goes to jail_

_--You Know Who_

"_Oh my god!" she screams_

**What will happen?**

**Who is the anonymous caller?**

**And will they be caught, or will it even last?**

_**Teacher Love Relationship**_

_This is wrong_

_But it feels so right_

...Starring…

_**Zac Efron**_

_As_

_**Troy Bolton/Mr Bolton**_

_**Vanessa Hudgens **_

_As_

_**Gabriella Montez**_

_Ashley Tisdale_

_**As**_

_Sharpay Evans_

_Monique Coleman_

_**As**_

_Taylor McKessie_

_Corbin Bleu_

_**As**_

_Chad Danforth/Mr Danforth _

_Lucas Grabeel_

_**As**_

_Ryan Evans_

_**And M**__**ore…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

Hey its Hayley =P

My other account is XZashleyXZanessaX My other account is playing up =(  
So im putting it on this account  
Anywho, i have been wanting to get this story out for a few days now and i finally done it =P  
And yes it is a TROYELLA story

10+ for Chapter 1,

I wont make the mistake like i did last time by saying 20+ lol that was my bad

_Peace =P_

-xoxo  


* * *


	2. The Replacement

Teacher Love Relationship Chapter 1

The Replacement

17-year-old, Gabriella Montez, sleeping soundless, then suddenly awoken by the sound of a loud alarm.

She groaned, rolling over in her sleeping bag. She was currently staying at the Evans residents, having a sleep over with her best friends, Sharpay Evans, and Taylor McKessie.

Sharpay Michelle Evans, a shopping, pink freak. If you ever wanted to go shopping for anything, this is the girl to call.

Head of the drama club, she is also a friend you can trust with you life. Loyal, kind, and just a great friend anyone could want.

Taylor Adrienne McKessie, science geek along with Gabi herself. Taylor is a very smart girl, with a 4.0 grade average. If you first met her, knowing nothing about her, you wouldn't know she was a brainy girl.

She is also into shopping but not as much as Miss Sharpay Evans.

Both Sharpay and Taylor can give great advice, and are best friends anyone could ask for.

"Girls!" someone called from the other side of the door.

"Ugh!" all three of them groaned, "What?!" Sharpay replied, just about. Her head still buried into her pillow.

"Come on girls, time to get up, you all have school in a hour, and we all know Sharpay takes the longest amount of time." Sarah, Sharpay's Mother told. Making Gabi and Taylor giggle.

Sharpay huffed her way out of bed and into her wardrobe, more like extra room.

5 minutes later, Taylor and Gabriella made their way out of bed, getting dressed into the spare clothes they had brought round.

30 minutes later Gabriella and Taylor were ready and now waiting on Sharpay…again. She still was not ready. She was just adding the final touches that had taken her 10 minutes.

"Sharpay! Hurry up! We are going to be late other wise." Gabriella was losing her patients. _H__ow long does it take a girl to get ready for school? Well this is Sharpay Evans we are talking about._

Gabriella was dressed in, white skinny jeans, with a black top, that has sliver writing over it. She also has black Ugg boots on. Accessories, some bracelets. Her hair was let down, her gentle brunette curls flowed down her back.

Taylor on the other hand was wearing a yellow dress with a black belt, with matching black sandals. Her hair tied in a high ponytail.

"Oh my god! What is taking that girl so long?!" Taylor exclaimed, seems Gabriella was not the only one losing their patients. Both girls were becoming impatient.

Suddenly, Sharpay's twin brother, Ryan walked past the bedroom. Seeing Gabriella and Taylor sitting on the bed, he knew exactly who they were waiting for.

"Hey Guys." Ryan greeted.

"Hey Ry." they both mumbled together. He smiled at their response.

"How long is she taking this time?"

"Well about 15 minutes." Taylor told. He laughed. He knew his sister took her time, but not this long.

"You know I can hear you guys." Sharpay said from her bathroom.

"Yeah if you would come out of the bathroom you would also see us." Taylor muttered under her breath. Gabriella just managed to her this, and couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" Sharpay asked after finally leaving her bathroom.

"Oh nothing." they chorused together.

"Wow!" Ryan exclaimed, looking at Sharpay.

"I know!" she flattered herself.

"No not that. You look exactly the same coming out, then you did going in." he chuckled, the girls gasped. Sharpay went to slap Ryan playfully but he managed to run out of the room in time.

"Wow, harsh much?" Gabriella said.

"Well that's what brothers are for." Taylor told.

"Oh he'll just wait. I will have my revenge." Sharpay cursed. They all looked at each other in the awkward silence, and then started laughing.

Once they finally calm down one of them said something.

"Guys, what are we laughing about?" Gabi asked.

"I don't actually know." Taylor replied.

"Oh well, we all look cute, lets go to school." Sharpay flattered.

All three girls exited Sharpay's bedroom and down the stairs.

The girls made their way straight to Sharpay's pink convertible. They had no time for breakfast, thanks to Sharpay. They had to get to school and fast or they were going to

be late.

20 minutes later the girls had arrived at school.

Running into East High. Sprinting, as fast as they could down the schools hallways towards homeroom. Opening the door to find Principal Matsui and an unknown male.

Gabriella looked at the man. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They looked as if they were sapphires carved from angels. His shaggy brown hair, which covered his face a little. He was also wearing a black shirt that showed off all his top abs. His face tanned just like the rest of his skin. Gabriella though he was an angel sent from heaven.

She took her eyes away from this angel to look at the class. Every single girl had their eyes gazed at this blue eyed angel.

Looking back at him for blue to meet brown. Their eyes locked. She felt this strange connection between them, she couldn't describe the feeling, but what ever it was, it definitely was a good feeling.

Gabi was soon out of her thoughts when she heard principal Matsui talking to her, Sharpay, and Taylor.

"Ah…Miss Montez, Miss Evans, and Miss McKessie. Nice of you to join us."

"Sorry Principal Matsui, it will not happen again." Gabriella said in her sweet voice. It so happened to soften him up at her innocent look.

"Just make sure if doesn't happen again girls. Now take your seats." they quickly walked to their seats. Gabriella, on the other hand had to walk to the back of the class, as her seat was furthest. Whilst walking, she felt a pair of eyes glued to the back of her. Shaking the feeling off, she just sat down.

"As I was saying, Mr Bolton here will be your new teacher. I expect you all to behave mainly you young ladies, if you know what I mean, because action have consequences," most of the girls giggled at this comment. "And now I had you over to Mr Bolton." this was the last thing Principal Matsui said, before giving one last smile towards the class, and Mr Bolton, then exited the classroom to return to his office.

"Now as you may all have heard Principal Matsui, my name is Mr Bolton and I am your new teacher. I am also teaching gym and math class. So are there any questions?" Troy looked around to find every girl still dazed at him. He even had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. Smirking, no hands were raised except, Gabriella Montez's.

"Yes Miss…" pausing, waiting for a name.

"Gabriella Montez." she answered.

"Gabriella, you had a question." staring her straight in the eyes. What Gabi didn't know was that he has also felt that strange connection when their eyes locked.

"You said that you will be teaching math class, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Would you be teaching advanced math?"

"Oh yes I forgot to mention that. I would also be teaching advanced math, thank you Gabriella for reminding Me." he gave her his million dollar smile. Gabi smiled innocently back. They just stared into each other's eyes, until they were interrupted by the bell, signalling the end of homeroom, and the beginning of period one.

"Right everyone time for period one. I will see you all tomorrow." Troy returned to his desk. It may have been his first day, but he already had a free period, with nothing to do.

Gabi was getting ready to leave. She was just about to put on her jacket when suddenly Sharpay had run up to her, grabbing her hand, and dragging her out of the classroom, not to stop and think if she had her things with her. Gabriella had in fact left her school bag that had all her book in also her homework assessment, which she need for her first lesson and her jacket all at her desk.

Sharpay had dragged her to their lockers. It so happened to be next to Taylor's locker.

Taylor was already at her locker. Whose was next to Gabi's and Sharpay was at the end. Taylor was waiting patiently for her best friends.

"Oh my god! Taylor where did you hear this?!" Sharpay practically screamed at her, making her way through the crowds of students on their way to lessons.

"Calm down girl. Well I heard it from Martha, who heard it from Penny, who heard it from Ryan himself. So she says."

"Oh god! Does she know yet?"

"No I don't think so." Gabriella at this point was lost. All she could come up with was Ryan had said something to Penny.

"Good lets hope it stay like that."

"Why wouldn't you want Kelsi to know?" Taylor asked, confused.

"Because, if she finds out then it won't be a surprise. We all know they like each other, and your supposed to be smart." Taylor rolled her eyes, while Sharpay laughed to herself. On the other hand, Gabriella was so confused she felt that she had to ask what was going on. Being dragged out of homeroom class, leaving all of her belonging behind including her cell phone, lunch money, and her house keys that were all in her bag. She felt she had the right to know what was going on.

"Erm…guys?" Gabi said, getting their attention.

"Yeah Gab's?" Sharpay replied. Forgetting she pulled her best friend out of homeroom class.

"Well what's going on?"

"Oh my gosh Gabi! You don't know?" Sharpay was shocked.

"Hmm let's see being pulled out of homeroom without my belongings such as, my school bag that happens to have my books for my classes, my homework assessment. Also my cell phone, my lunch money, and my house keys. If I lost them, my Mom would kill me. Oh and my jacket, not to mention it is cold walking home. No, I don't know what's going on. Care to tell me?" Gabriella sarcastically said. She felt good after letting all that out.

"Oh my, Gabi I'm soo, so, so sorry. I was just so excited I guess it kinda took over me. Well here's what's going on, said by Penny that my Ryan is going to ask Kelsi out!" squealing the last part. Gabriella was happy. She knew that Ryan had been preparing to ask Kelsi out for about a month now, he just never had the courage to make a move. Kelsi has always has a crush on Ryan, everyone knew but decided to wait and see what happens. They were like love a first sight, destined to be together ever since they met.

"Aww…Really?" Taylor and Sharpay nodded with huge smiles on their faces. "That's so sweet. I hope he does because I mean they have been crushing on each other for like ever!"

"I know right?" Taylor said. All the girls smiled in agreeing with her. "Well we better get to--"

"Come on girls get to class. NOW!" Mr Piper interrupted Taylor.

Then they realised they were the only people in the hallway.

"But can--" Gabriella was about to ask if she could go and retrieve her belongings from Mr Bolton's classroom.

"No buts Miss Montez. Now I suggest you three girls get to class before I give you all detention." Mr Piper was not in the mood to argue with three students today. All he wanted to do was scream, rant, and rave about how they should be in lessons, also not to talk back to elders either.

"But Mr Pip--" Gabi tried again.

"NOW!" They started running to class from the sudden outburst.

The girls had English, which wasn't too far from where they were.

Arriving to Ms Black's lesson 10 minutes late, this was not going to be good, and even worse Gabriella who has not got her books, nor her homework assessment that had to be handed in this lesson.

Sharpay walked in first followed by Taylor, then Gabi was last to enter.

"Girls, where have you been? You are 10 minutes late for my lesson." Ms Black questioned, eyeing them as if they were dirt on the bottom of her shoe.

"We w--" Sharpay started.

"Now I suggest you take your seats, get ready to start my lesson. Oh and I am collecting homework assessments in today so have them out on the desk ready for me to come and collect." Black said before going around collecting the homework, starting at the front of the class.

Gabriella leaned over in her seat to her left where Sharpay was. Taylor was on her right, but one row in front.

"Sharpay, what am I going to do? All my stuff is still in Mr Bolton's classroom." she whispered. Fear in her voice. She knew what would happen if homework wasn't handed into Ms Black, a week of detention.

"I'm so sorry Gabi. I don't know what you can do." Sharpay really did feel sorry for Gabriella because she really doesn't deserve a week of detention. "Erm…Did you do the homework?"

"What?! Of course I did! I'm a straight A student." she replied in an angry whisper. "No I get straight A's for nothing."

"Sorry." mumbled Sharpay. "You could ask to go and get it. You said you done it right?" Gabi nodded. "So she should let you go and get it."

"Girls! I would appreciate it if you did not talk during my class. Homework?" Sharpay handed her homework over, and then looked at Gabriella mouthing Sorry. Ms Black was growing impatient, staring at Gabriella.

"Miss Montez, homework now."

"Um..Ms Black, I left my homework i--"

"At home Miss Montez? What a lame excuse, you know this means detention." Black stated, turning around to walk back to her desk to retrieve a detention slip.

"No! Ms I left it in Mr Bolton's classroom, along with my bag and jacket." Gabriella pleaded.

"Hmm…"

Gabriella looked as if she was going to cry. She desperately wanted to get her homework. She was a straight A student for crying out loud, always handing her homework in on time, doing as she was told, and she had never done anything wrong or out of line. Gabriella was innocent as you could get.

"Hmm…I suppose since you always do hand in your homework in on time." her eyes were lighting up, not believing that this strict teacher was allowing her to fetch her homework during her lesson.

Gabriella stood up and bolted for the door. When she was out the class and in the hallway she stopped walking, a question came into mind _Oh no I hope Mr Bolton isn't teaching a lesson!_

Slowly walking to the door of her homeroom class. Trying to clam her nerves down, she was soon standing next to the door. Taking in a deep breath, she looked through the door window to discover that there was no one in there except Mr Bolton himself, sitting there at his desk reading something.

Releasing her breath, she knocked on the door.

"Come in." he called.

Opening the door, Gabriella found herself looking at the blued eyed angel.

"Ah Miss Montez, what can I do for you?"

Her throat was dry, trying to speak but no words came, Gabriella thought her world was about to crash down on her.

* * *

_Ooo poor Gabi, what's going to happen? Is she just going to stand there and make a fool out of herself, maybe...  
If she does talk what's going to happen between her and Troy? Will she get homework or maybe a little moree =P_

_Comment 11+ for the next one  
Oh and i'm sorry for this lateness, family problems like hell!_

_Also who thinks i should make this into a YouTube series on my Zanessa account  
.com/user/MissVanessaHudgens33 _

_Please tell what you think?_

_Peace =P  
- xoxo  


* * *

_


End file.
